Caleo - A Tight Situation: Oneshot (Calypso Leo)
by timelordXatXhearts
Summary: Leo rescues Calypso from her island and brings her aboard the Argo II. Things go, chaotically actually, until Leo gets trapped in an elevator with her! Feel: angsty (No smutt :D smutt-free!)
1. Chapter 1

Caleo One-shot:

"So umm, guys this is Calypso…"  
Leo cringed, waiting for the rest of the Argo II crew to respond to him randomly snatching up a Titan's daughter on board in the dead of night.

Instead, group just stood there dumbfounded until finally Percy broke through the crowd with Annabeth's hand clamped in his.  
'Talk about awkward.' Leo thought as he scratched the back of his head.

Calypso's face drained of color and her jaw dropped, eyes locked on Percy and Annabeth. After an elongated silence Calypso finally combed a long, wavy caramel strand of hair behind her ear and breathed out, "Okay then."

Leo felt Calypso's warm hand slowly slipping into his as their crowd grew when Nico silently crouched down by Percy's feet to see what was going on.  
'Wait, what is she doin-?'  
Leo's thoughts were interrupted by Calypsos soft lips crushing into his. He closed his eyes on instinct, but his eyebrows were still raised with shock and he awkwardly just lifted his hands in the air, unsure of what to do with them.  
'Smooth, Leo.' He chided himself.  
He gave her a quizzical look when she pulled away, flushed looking, adjusting his tool belt, and then Leo gradually realized what was going on. His smirky half-smile sank away right when he saw her glance towards Percy just before she stormed into one of Argo's make-shift elevators. Piper looked like she was going to have a stroke and Percy just looked at Annabeth sorrily.

"HEY WAIT JUST A SECOND!" Leo angrily marched after her, jumping in the small elevator with her, and letting the doors close shut on the group's baffled expressions.

'What in Hades did i just do?!' Calypso thought to herself. 'Did i really have to hurt Leo because Percy hurt me? Leo was the one who just came back for me! ….. and he actually looks kind of cute right now, all angry with some engine dirt on his face- wait focus Calypso!'

Leo just stood there in the elevator as they dropped down, with a strange expression mix of pain and outrage. His deep brown eyes were swimming, catching fragments of the light from the swinging bulb in the elevator.  
"I don't know what you think this is, Calypso, but i'm sick of people using me! You never even liked me at all! AND I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WOULDN'T."

Calypso moved closer to Leo, with a pained, pleading look on her face, but he just shrugged her off.  
His voice broke. "I feel so stupid."

Suddenly he looked up, staring her straight in the eye and cornering her in the small compartment, eyes burning with a fire.  
"Well if it makes you feel any better this 'scrawny latino' boy doesn't like miss-titan-girl anyways."  
"I didn't say i didn't like you!"  
She shouted, pushing his chest away from her using one hand. She was fuming. Leo was pretty thin, but she still had to look up at him to see his face.  
"So you do like me!?" He exclaimed, with a smile, but his eyes still looked so hurt.  
"I never said THAT!"  
He pushed in closer, mumbling in her ear,  
"So you just think THAT or?"  
"I HATE YOU!"  
Thud!

Their lips locked together perfectly.  
Calypso slammed Leo against the elevator compartment, with one hand running through his hair and the other gripping the front of his shirt.

"Mmmh!"  
he hummed. Whatever he was trying to say was muffled through her lips.  
For the first second he just sprawled his back to the wall, hands up in surrender, then his mind adjusted to what was happening and his hand met her waist as the other caressed her cheek.  
He pressed Calypso against the other wall and she gave into him, wrapping her legs around him as he leaned into the kiss, dipping his head in for every small peck, and letting her hands travel under his dirty-white shirt when they kissed sloppier.

He tried not to moan, or in some Leo-type cases, squeal, but he'd never been with a girl before. Well not like this.  
Calypso pulled away slightly, their heavy breaths and beating hearts pressing against each other. Leo and Calypso's noses were a centimeter apart. They observed each other with wonderment.

"So do you like me?"  
Calypso exhaled, sun kissed skin now blushing, with rosy cheeks.  
Leo meant to say something really witty and clever, but he couldn't think straight being this close to her, breathing in her sweet cinnamon ambrosia aroma, so he just blurted out  
"Calypso, you are the most beautiful creature i've ever seen."  
He almost winced right when the words left his mouth, especially when she didn't reply right away.

But she just hooked her fingers in his belt loops, pulling him closer so that her could feel her humming bird heart and she bit his bottom lip, smiling.  
"Leo Valdez, you are the most beautiful creature i've seen."  
Oh god, he wanted to kiss her so badly, her lips were right there, all pouty and seashell-pink.  
"Can i also be the funniest and the hottest?" He teased, but he didn't even have the control to let her laugh as he sunk into her lips, their tongues entangling. Leo slipped his hands into her back pockets when he got the chance and she pulled him in by the suspenders (his shirt now off, on the floor) every time he would edge to the other side of the elevator shaft.

DING.  
The elevator doors opened to reveal a wide-eyed Frank Zhang eating ice-cream with an old Mythomagic T-shirt on.

'Oh that's right…" Leo remembered 'We're in an elevator.'  
Calypso stumbled backwards, hastily pulling up her t-shirt to cover her shoulder and scurrying past Frank, her hair still disheveled from Leo's hands running through it.  
Frank's icecream cone fell and he didn't break eye contact with Leo, his awestruck expression still intact.

"Gahhh! So yeah! Well! Okay! Uhhh how are you doing Leo?"  
Leo picked up his shirt from the floor and meekly smiled, skin suddenly hot.  
"Busy busy busy, Frank! You know! Doing work!"  
He rushed past, aiming for his workshop.  
"Oh i can see just how busy you are…" Frank smugly chuckled and headed up to the deck shaking his head.  
"Verrry busy…." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Leo and Calypso hadn't got the chance to speak after the elevator incident with Frank. For now all 7 of the demigods, Coach Hedge, and Calypso were seated at the dining table, munching on the food in silence.

Calypso looked so scared, shy, maybe even a little timid after the whole 'kissing Leo in front of Percy thing'. Oh, and they did kind of make out afterwards. Leo felt a hot tingling on his chest where her hands had once explored.

He felt his cheeks blushing up, so he just glared down at his plate, even when Calypso strained her neck to flash him a worried expression.

"So…" Annabeth was the one to break the silence.  
"It's getting pretty late,"

Calypso glanced down under the table, where Percy was secretly rubbing Annabeth's leg and holding her hand, but she brushed it off. She had other things to keep her mind off of him. One of those other things was sitting down at the head of the table, staring down at the table.

"and you're gonna need somewhere to stay!"  
She rubbed her hands together, thinking as her blonde curls bobbed up and down.  
"How about Leo's room? You two know each other right? So it won't have to be awkward with another one of us… Plus Leo kind of installed the master deluxe suite for himself….. Pig." She joked.

Leo finally turned away from his plate.  
"Hey! I built this ship, i deserve a little arm space in my room!"

"Leo, you have a waterside." Piper stated, kaleidoscope eyes laced with sarcasm.

"So it's settled then!"  
Percy got up, dragging Annabeth into the hallway with him, as she giggled, letting him pull her along.  
"Happy camping you two!"

Everyone else followed, leaving their unfinished dishes unattended and leaving Leo and Calypso alone.  
Leo got up, ruffling his wavy brown hair with one hand and motioning towards the hallway with another.

"Right this way, milady!"  
he still couldn't look at her, and he felt like a jerk for it. But Leo couldn't muster up anything to say to the girl who had just given him the moment of his life, so he said nothing instead.

"Well this is the casa." he made a vague motion to everything, as his room was massive.

"So this is it?" Calypso stated.

Leo whirled around in an outraged shock, and then saw the smile on her face and realized she was joking.  
"Real funny, titan girl, but uh-"  
"Leo, listen. I'm really sorry about earlier. I was all over you and i want you to know that i'm not that kind of girl."  
She shook her head, smiling to reveal a dimple below her light freckles.

"And i still despise you, Valdez."

Leo froze in place, at a loss for words.

"I.. umm i-" he struggled, finally meeting her soft, amber eyes.

"I'll just take the floor i guess."  
Calypso rushed past his shoulder, bumping him aside and plopping down beside his large XL king sized bed to the floor. She set up her blanket, laid down, and faced the wall.  
I guess they wouldn't be have a slumber party, braiding their hair, and gossiping about the other demigods after all.

Leo sighed and turned off the lights, pulling off his shirt and changing into his heart "Team Leo" boxers in the darkness and rolling into his bed. He did feel kind of bad making her sleep on the floor though, nonetheless he drifted into a hazy sleep.

Leo was awoken at about 2:00 am by the chattering of teeth. He groggily fluttered his eyelids open and rubbed his face, yawning.  
'What is that god awful noise?' He pondered, leaning over the side of his bed to see Calypso, awkwardly hugging herself and shivering on the stone-cold floor.

Leo shook his head and got up reluctantly.  
"What a moron." he muttered to himself, grunting and scooping the small, curled up girl into his arms and laying her down on the far right side of his bed, him taking the far left.

She had felt so cold in his shaky hands, and he wanted more than anything to heat her up with his warm blooded arms.  
But Calypso had made it clear to him that earlier today was a mistake.  
Well she did, right?


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry this one's meg-super-extremely short!)

* * *

Chapter3:

"Dude, wake up! it's like noon, you overslept."  
Leo ignored Jason's distant voice and continued hugging his pillow.  
"You can't just cuddle with new-girl all day, c'mon man, i'll meet you in the engine room!"  
Jason laughed, voice fading away as he left the room.  
'Wait, what? Cuddling? New-girl?'  
Leo's eyes snapped wide-open with realization just as his "pillow" nuzzled him back.

The girl had her head notched between Leo's head and shoulder, her nose touching his neck and her limbs sprawled over his body.  
But the thing that caught Leo the most off-guard was the fact that through out the course of the night he had completely wrapped himself over and on top of her, facing the girl and using her legs as a pillow in between his.

"Schist!"  
He murmured aloud, throwing himself off the bed and hastily grabbing an extra blanket to cover his half-naked self.  
Percy had taught him the new vocabulary word.

Leo marched out of the room, mortified, receiving a few strange looks from crew mates as he headed towards the restroom, half-naked with a blanket-cape and a freaked out look plastered on his face.

Leo's head swirled with panicked thoughts.  
'What if she had woken up before me? She'd know i'd carried her into my bed and i'd be branded total creeper in her book! Plus Jason thought we were cuddling! Dear gods, gag me!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Leo spent the rest of the day in the engine room, fiddling with the archimedes sphere and avoiding the rest of the crew.  
Especially Calypso.

The only person he saw so far was Jason at around 2:30, and all he did was tell him that the ship felt lonely without his lame jokes and that they would reach Camp Half-Blood by tomorrow.  
He did also mention the incident this morning, throwing him a thumbs up "way to go dude!" and chuckling as he left the room.

So much for getting Calypso out of his mind. She was all he could think about, the way her wavy, soft brown waves fell down messily, cascading down one side in the most perfect-imperfect way.  
And it was no wonder Leo had a hard time looking her in the eyes, as they were a sparkling amber color, swirling with hazels and browns in the shade and burning in copper pools with the light.

He tried to convince himself he didn't like her, but it always just ended up with him dazing off and giggling like an idiot at a wrench or something, thinking of her even more.

'How dare she kiss the mighty ladies' man Leo Valdez?! How dare she distract me from my handy work!?'  
Leo wound himself up, now jamming the screwdriver into the archimedes sphere with even more intensity and anger.

"What a jerk!"  
He exclaimed to himself, aloud.

"Talking about yourself again, demigod?"

Leo practically jumped out of his skin, whipping his neck around to be greeted with a snide smile.  
He nervously laughed, putting up a 'i'm so cocky and funny' front.

"Stalking me again, are you Calypso? Look, if you wanted an autograph you can just ask."

He turned back to the sphere, gulping.  
'How long had she been standing there?'

"Very funny."  
Her voice sounded young, like the rest of the gang, but it had much of a more regal, old world tone to it.

"You gonna say something, or just stand there and check me out? You see, i don't really fancy being hit on by someone so old. You could be my grandmother, you know?"  
He didn't turn to face her, still skiddish. What had changed between them?  
"Why are you being such a jerk, Leo? You're the one who came back for ME! You're acting weird. Different…"  
Calypso placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her brow.  
Leo said nothing, for once in his life, speechless.

When she didn't leave, Leo finally spoke up, voice cracking.  
"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so persistent on the idea that i'm some lovesick puppy for you?!" Calypso shouted.  
He turned around, keeping his distance from her with his screwdriver still gripped loosely in his hand.

"Well you seemed pretty lovesick when you slammed me into an elevator compartment! And i could've been seriously injured with a concussion, you know!?"  
Leo sounded more confused than mad.

"Enough games, Valdez!" Her eyes wavered, overwhelmed and her face reddened with frustration this time, rather than reddening with Leo's kisses. Leo immediately felt bad for being so harsh.  
"Can i just be real with you?! For once!?"  
She flung her hands into the air, exasperated.

Leo shut up.  
"Listen, you're the one who carried me into your bed and if you think it's all me chasing you, how come you were so comfortable kissing me?! We do hate each other, right!?" She inched closer, face flickering with emotion, but it was more of a challenging gesture, rather than like yesterdays 'i'm going to kiss you a lot' moving closer.

"Comfortable?! What are you talking about!? I've never even kissed a girl before you! And, Hello?! I'm the one always having to turn around every five freaking seconds to make sure you don't start making out with the next hunky, dumb-jock hero who washes up on your stupid little island! Gods, you're so helpless!"

Leo spat out every syllable, watching the words sink into her brain.

Calypso bit her lip to keep from crying, knitting her eyebrows together, pained, but then gave in, turning away and covering her mouth so he wouldn't hear her sobs.

Leo's grimace fell from his face and he stepped forward, trying to grab her shoulder.

"Calypso… I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean it…"

"I-I thought you were different! Just get me out of this stinking ship!" She rushed towards the door in a wave of caramel hair, still not facing Leo.

Just like that she was gone.

Leo hadn't moved from before, hand still outstretched to where her nimble shoulder had once been.  
The silence was utterly engulfing Leo, and the spots on his chest where she once touched him, tracing hearts, now burned a hollow cold.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

13 minutes. They were 13 minutes away from Camp Half-Blood when the Gods arrived. The Argo Crew was 13 minutes away from home. Leo was only 13 minutes away from the only place he's ever felt safe. Calypso was just 13 minutes away from freedom when the Gods dropped in.

Jason's Dad wasn't ugly, or scary, or threatening looking, but somehow , to Leo, still scary as Hades, with a thick, brooding brow that screamed dictator when the rest of his features said righteous king.

"Where is Leo Valdez." Zeus stated it like a command rather than a question. Percy was on deck at the time, so he only fell backwards, perplexed, before running to the weapons room to fetch Leo and then sprinting to the stables to find Calypso, lost deep in thought as she had been for the last couple of days. Leo nearly spat up his orange juice when he caught sight of the 10 ft tall figure, who was backed up by Athena herself. Even though he and Calypso were supposed to be fighting with each other, he shielded her protectively and apparently she didn't mind clinging to him either.

Calypso was the most strong headed girl Leo knew, for the Gods sake she's a titan's daughter, but he's never seen her eyes quaver with more fear. He forgot, these were the people who had imprisoned her on an island alone for all these centuries, only to occasionally have her heart crushed over and over again by some jerky hero.

Yeah, Leo wasn't feeling too keen on his grandpa Zeus right now. "What the hellhound do YOU want?" he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Treat your Gods with respect." Zeus's voice vibrated through out the room, with a shockwave of power.

"I'm sorry," Leo cleared his throat and began again. "What the hell hound do you want, your majesty?" Leo was whisked off his feet and slammed against the side of the deck, and Calypso run to him in horror when he slumped down, hugging his stomach.

Leo stood, wobbling on his knees and spitting up blood. By now the rest of the crew had made it to the deck, and they didn't look so happy either.

"I want the girl." Zeus pointed to Calypso with a massive finger, voice unwavering and face emotionless and stern. Athena had the same cold expression, except her storming gray eyes, that analyzed everything around her. Jason stepped forward, him still wearing grey sweatpants and a pajama shirt. "Father, i-" "SILENCE!" A lightning bolt struck overhead and Zeus boomed, "LEO VALDEZ YOU HAVE BROKEN INTO A GOD MADE FACILITY AND BROKEN ANCIENT LAW. YOU HAVE MADE FOOLS OF US."

Calypso still clung to Leo's side, but this time was looking to defend him. "Zeus, I am not who my father is! And I will not be subjected to that prison and pain for one more day of my life! I beg of you-" "THE DECISION IS FINAL." Athena stepped forward in one swooping motion. She wasn't yelling, yet somehow her voice was louder and more steel-like than Zeus's. "LEO VALDEZ WE WILL SEND YOU AND THE GIRL TO THE ISLAND. THERE IS A PORTAL ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND THAT WILL ONLY MOMENTARILY BE OPENED FOR YOU AND ONLY YOU, DEMIGOD. WE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TRACK YOU ON THE ISLAND, BUT ZEUS HAS SENT A STORM OVERHEAD. ONCE HE SENSES ONLY 1 OF 2 BODIES ON THE ISLAND WE WILL WITHDRAW THE STORM AND THE PORTAL WILL CLOSE FOREVER. YOU HAVE BROKEN THE GOD-MADE RULE OF RETURNING TO OGYGIA AGAIN, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF BEFORE YOUR DEPARTURE."

Leo swallowed, slowly accepting his doom and then tried, "I'm not known the follow the rules?" "GOODBYE." Rather than smiling or waving goodbye, Athena just tilted her head and with that Leo was blinded by light, still holding on tight to Calypso.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Song recommended to listen to while reading this Chapter: Zola Jesus-Skin)_

* * *

WHAM! The two teenagers were launched into the ground, eating sand and hitting the earth with a silenced thud.

Leo looked around. It was different, ominous storm churning overhead, a deafening roar of wind, and surrounded with gray skies,but definitely Ogygia. He rubbed his head, perking his head up immediately to look for Calypso.

He found her a few yards away from where he landed, already up, observing her surroundings with an almost desperate denial. "No, no, no!" Leo rushed to her side as she fell to the ground in disbelief. "I can't stay here! I hate this stupid island!" Calypso cried out, kicking a palm tree and flailing her arms. This was no longer her home, but a demented prison that she had grown so accustomed to she had once convinced herself it would be enough "It will never be enough!" she whispered aloud, finally turning to Leo. She wanted to scream don't leave me again, dont leave me to live alone forever, but instead she just said "Go Leo Valdez, and pray to the wretched gods you'll never have to see this prison again." "No!" Leo practically screamed the words. Suddenly it was hard for him to breathe.

After a hesitant pause, Leo's grimy hands shakily pulled out a glowing orb.

"Leo...Leo what is that! LEO WHAT IS THA-!" she began shouting, already on verge of tears. "SHHH! Just shush Calypso, PLEASE." he bit his tongue and scrunched his eye lids shut with a raised finger, struggling to choke out the words, cradling the glowing object in one hand. He finally looked up to offer a weak smile. "It's Persephone's magic transporting pearls. Hazel gave it to me last Christmas." Calypso just knitted her eyebrows together, confused and exasperated. Leo sighed and began again, "You're getting outta here Calypso."

She couldn't believe it. Calypso covered her mouth and jumped up and down, long skirts tumbling in the sand. "Yes! YES!" Ever single time she'd thought everything was over, Leo was always there to save the day! Calypso started to run over to Leo but he stepped back for some reason, hiding his face into his chest once more so all she could see was the top of his messy mop of brown sandy hair. It was nearly silent, with all but the gushing of the palm trees rustling as one continuous roar in the wind.

"Leo." Her smile fell off her face. "Leo, what's wrong." To her horror Leo unclamped his hand to reveal only swirling green orb.

"Wha-?" "One pearl, one trip." He extended his arm to her, and this time it was her who stumbled backwards in denial and sudden realization. "No...NO." She shook her head and fumbled with her numb feet, falling helplessly into a dip in the sand. Her heart had felt bruised when Percy left, battered when Odysseus ran, but as she looked into Leo's pleading, big brown eyes, and as she saw his lip quiver, she felt a fist tighten around her heart and she thought it just might explode. "Take it!" he kneeled down beside her in the sand, yelling over the wind. Calypso stood defiantly, although tears were in her eyes. "No." "Goddamn Calypso! GET OUT." his voice cracked and he teared up. "NO, LEO VALDEZ I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU HERE. YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME OUT THERE!" "NO CALYPSO, YOU DONT GET IT!" he shook at finger at her face and sputtered out "YOU JUST DONT UNDERSTAND! I HAVE NEVER LOVED ANYONE THE WAY I LOVE YOU." Leo choked out every word, trying not to break, even as Calypso sobbed. "I WANT to give myself for you... For Hades sake I knew I was in too deep from the second I laid eyes on you, Cal..." His face softened and he stroked her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. Calypso jerked her head away. "No Leo Valdez, you do not understand! After centuries I'd rather give up immortality than watch someone I love leave me again! Don't you dare send me away!"

Leo only winced harder. Pulling her limp body in to kiss her hard on the forehead. Her mouth was wide open, as well as her eyes, staring blankly into the ground below.

He began to raise the hand holding the pearl. "Leo, Leo no!" she reached out for his hand, weeping, just as he flung the pearl down by her feet.

Her hands were still outstretched to him, nearly there, as she vanished from the island in the billow of green. The moment she disappeared, the storm swallowed itself all at once and the winds whooshed away into a warm, calm, taking the Gods' presences with them.

Leo shuddered, every inch of his body vibrating with shock as he curled up and hugged his knees, utterly alone once more. This time he couldn't even feel where Calypso's hands used to be at all. This time he was completely trapped.

(A/N: or is he? To be continued


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE:**

* * *

**Sadly, i will not be continuing this story, and i'm sorry that it ended so sad**

**but don't worry! Because i ****_might_****be writing a Caleo highschool au, that's similarly styled to my 'Demigods' highschool AU (which is still active and being routinely updated when possible).**

**Anyways, although i know this story had a lot of angst and pain, it was still kind of fun to write.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
